


What We Do in the Dark

by thatonedudewiththename



Category: GOT7, K-pop, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Photography, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonedudewiththename/pseuds/thatonedudewiththename
Summary: Taeyong wanted to get to know his fellow performers more since he'd been spending so much time with them for MAMA; fortunately, Jooheon and Jackson had the same idea. Now if only Taeyong could stay awake.





	What We Do in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> this was sitting in my trash can for a year, then I picked it up only to drop it again for another few months and now I finally finished it =_=;

     From what Taeyong could remember, there was a saying that went something like: "You're always more beautiful in person than in pictures due to the camera erasing your likeness"; or something like that, he couldn't exactly recall. In any case, it had to have been true, because both Jooheon and Jackson— the two rappers that he was going to be performing with— were far more attractive than he'd ever seen them be on TV or online. It was actually kind of jarring; did he really deserve to be performing with such handsome guys?  
      Looking over to them from where he stood off to the side of the rehearsal area beneath the stage, watching as they talked and laughed, makeup and hair immaculate and clothes folded in all the right places, he couldn't help but decide in the negative.  
      Lost in thought, he didn't hear Jackson calling to him until his hand was on his arm, pulling him both out of his thoughts and over to where him and Jooheon were standing. "Hey, Taeyong, don't stand over there like a loner, come talk to us!" He laughed, his voice somehow more dramatic than when Taeyong had been standing further from him.  
      Bowing repeatedly, he fidgeted with his fingers and smiled nervously, not able to look either of them in the eyes. "Sorry, sorry, hyungs,"  
      Jackson laughed—a loud, annoying sound. Taeyong thought it was charming. "Please, don't be so formal! We're all friends here, there's no ages."  
      Right, Jackson was Chinese, he wasn't as hardcore about honorifics as Koreans were. It was a little strange, but Taeyong didn't mind the drop in formalities. "Alright... Jackson," He turned to Jooheon and smiled a little. "And Jooheon."  
      Both men beamed, Jackson wrapping an arm around him and pulling him rather roughly in close; he smelled like spice and musk, a wonderful combination that had Taeyong feeling fluttery. Jooheon stepped in close to him, as well, settling a hand on his back and leaning into his personal space. He has a much different scent—it was fresh and fruity, but not like candy. Moreso natural. "Want to hang out with us after the show?" He asked quietly into his ear.  
      "Me?" Taeyong asked rather uselessly, making Jackson laugh again.  
     "Yeah, you! We're gonna watch some movies, talk, play some games, shit like that. It'll be fun!" He told him with his grip on Taeyong's slender waist tightening.  
      The contact had Taeyong turning red and feeling very flustered; he hadn't expected to be treated like this, so personal and affectionate, but then again, he wasn't quite sure how else he would've been, either. "I would, but I go to bed kind of early. I wouldn't be much fun,"  
     "Like hell! Come anyway, please?"  
      "Yeah, please? It wouldn't be the same without you,"  
      Well... it wasn't like he had anything to do tonight, so... "Alright, I guess I can come."  
      "Hell yeah!" Jackson shouted in English—Jeez, this guy really was loud. He could appreciate that, being as how he himself wasn't.  
      They were called to their respective places, and Taeyong didn't see them again until later that night.

      It was late, around 12 am—Taeyong was very, very tired, and in his sleepiness had forgotten that he was supposed to hang out with Jooheon and Jackson at Jackson's hotel room, so when loud knocks on his door startled him out of his moisturization of his face, needless to say he was confused.  
      Pulling his pink satin and lace robe tighter around him (a gift from Ten for his birthday last year), he stepped softly over to the door and unlocked it but didn't remove the chain, opening it to peek and see who it was. "Hello?" He asked quietly, blinking hard at the bright light of the hallway outside.  
      "Taeyongie! Were you sleeping?" Shouted Jackson, making Taeyong flinch at the loud sound; it was then that he remembered about their date and cursed under his breath.  
      "We were supposed to hang out," He said, sighing.  
      "Yeah, you forgot didn't you?" Jooheon said lightheartedly with his hands on his hips.  
     "I'm sorry, I'm really tired, I don't know if I can go..." Taeyong murmured, a yawn punctuating his point.  
      "Aw, come on, Taeyongie," Jackson whined, clasping his hands as though begging, even getting down on his knees. "Jooheon, help me out here."  
      Jooheon joined him on his knees, also clasping his hands. "Pleeaasseee?" They pleaded in unison.  
      Well... in all honesty, Taeyong was a little bored, and he had to room with Mark and Johnny, who were a very annoying combination when it came to staying up too late on their phones watching videos and playing games that always kept him up, so... "Alright, I'll come with,"  
      Cries of joy, they two men clinging to each other and cheering. "Okay, come on, grab your phone and some clothes, don't even bother changing, just go as you are." Jackson told him.  
      Taeyong turned bright red, looking down at the floor. "But I'm only in my robe..."  
     "Your point? They're still clothes."  
      "It's not like you're naked or anything, right?" Jooheon said with a quick once-over of him through the crack in the door.  
      Taeyong shook his head, still not looking at them. "Hold on, I'll grab my stuff."  
      He closed the door, then turned around, walking over to the chair next to his bed and grabbing his backpack, dumping out everything before shoving some clothes, his face wash, toothbrush, hairbrush, underwear, charger, and phone into it and then zipping it shut. He slipped his shoes on and made sure to leave a note for Mark and Johnny just as more knocks sounded out. "Oi! You didn't fall asleep, did you?" Shouted Jooheon's muffled voice.  
      Right, he'd better get out there before they woke up the whole floor. Picking up his pace, he removed the chain before opening the door and stepping out into the hall, forgetting that he was in his robe for a brief moment as he locked the door just as Jackson said in a flirty tone, "Ooh, aren't you sexy?"  
      Taeyong's heart jumped in his chest and he grabbed at the collar of his robe, flushing deeply and hunching his shoulders. "What! I-I'm—"  
      Giggling, Jooheon stroked his back whilst also lightly pushing him into a walk, his bright smile making his sweet eyes disappear into his cheeks. "It's okay, you don't need to be so flustered! He's joking,"  
     "Or am I?" Jackson said, face serious a moment before it broke into a smirk. "But seriously, Taeyong, you look pretty in that. A gift from a lover?"  
      Taeyong felt a little overwhelmed, but he did his best to keep up with them. "N-no, just... Ten got it for me for my birthday last year... a-after I told him that I'd always wanted one like this."  
      "Well, he chose well. It looks nice on you," Jooheon said.  
     "Especially the colour. Pink suits you!"  
      It was then that he noticed that Jooheon's hand was still on his back, as it'd begun to slip down to his lower back, settling in the dip just above his butt. As much as he tried not to, he blushed, feeling his whole body go stiff from embarrassment—calm down Taeyong, it's ok. He's just being friendly... God, he really was too shy. "Hey, you okay?"  
     Taeyong looked to Jackson, who had his brows furrowed in concern—Jooheon, as well, mirrored his expression. "You look so scared!"  
      "Ah, yeah, I'm just very shy..." He answered.  
     "Oh, I understand," Jooheon said, voice reassuring. "To be honest, I expected you to be a snob, since you're SM's poster boy for beauty," He huffed a laugh, darting his eyes away. "You really are a lot prettier in person, and you act so cute too, so it was a surprise to me."  
     Jackson laughed loudly, smacking Jooheon on the back so hard he almost fell over. "Listen to yourself! I feel like I'm watching a soap opera!"  
     Taeyong unintentionally let out a giggle, covering his mouth with his hand; he glanced over to Jackson, who seemed to be very proud of getting him to laugh, his eyes watching him and smile much softer. It had Taeyong's chest feeling light. "Ow..." Jooheon grumbled, holding his back as he stood up straight.  
     "Oh, I didn't actually hurt you, did I?" Jackson gently touched Jooheon's back, looking at him with concern.  
     "No, I'm ok," Jooheon pushed his head away with a soft shove, the both of them laughing. "Asshole."  
      "You know you love me,"  
     "Yeah, and?"  
      To that, Jackson wrapped his arms around Jooheon, his hands worming their way under his shirt to tickle his ribs and stomach, Jooheon's high-pitched shrieking filling the hallway as they came to a stop in front of the elevator. "Stop! Jackson, don't tickle me!"  
     "Make me stop then,"  
     Jooheon twisted around and, much to Taeyong's stunned amazement, kissed him directly on the mouth, the two of them kissing for a few seconds before parting, small smiles on their faces. "Uhh..." Taeyong accidentally muttered, quickly shutting himself up and looking away—he didn't want it to seem like he'd been watching.  
     "Oh, are you..." Jooheon began, sentence trailing off.  
     "No it's ok!" Taeyong said while fidgeting with his fingers and hair and shifting his weight. "I-I just— I didn't want it to look like I was staring,"  
     "It's alright if you were—ow!" Jackson exclaimed as a smacking sound ended his sentence.  
     "Stop being a pervert,"  
     Well, Taeyong felt a _lot_ more comfortable now that he knew they were gay like himself; however, it still didn't explain why Jooheon had been so affectionate with him. Was he trying to cheat on Jackson? He really didn't want to be in the middle of that... But then again, Jackson had been flirting with him as well, so maybe it was an open relationship?  
     A hand grabbed his and tugged, pulling him into the elevator that'd arrived. "Come on, no time to waste!"  
     Jackson held his hand, consequently holding the body attached to it in place beside him, Jooheon next to him also settling a hand on him, this one on his shoulder. They really were very overbearing, but Taeyong found that he was enjoying himself, regardless of how tired he still was. He yawned, feeling Jackson nudge him with his shoulder. "Hey. Wake up, sleepy boy,"  
     "I'm awake, I'm just tired."  
     "Well, that won't be a problem for long,"  
     That was... _incredibly_ ominous, but Taeyong tried not to think on it too hard. "Jackson, you're such a creep." Jooheon laughed.  
      "Uhm, rude! How could you say that to me?"  
     "'That won't be a problem for long'? Come on,"  
     "What, it's true!"  
     Taeyong laughed, ducking his head and rubbing a hand over his cheek. He heard a small scoff, followed by Jackson saying, in a swooning voice, "You are so adorable when you laugh! I felt my heart melt just now."  
      "Taeyongie, you're such a dreamboat," Jooheon agreed.  
      Overwhelming embarrassment flowed into Taeyong and he covered his face with both hands, shaking his head a little. "Don't say things like that, I'm too shy..."  
     Both men cooed and hugged him a moment just as the elevator came to a stop, the door opening up to the eighth floor. "It's all true, though!" Jackson said, pulling away.  
     They all walked out of the elevator and down a few doors to Jackson's room, where he unlocked and opened the door. "I don't have a roommate, so it's ok."  
      As they all filed into the room, Jackson raced over to his nightstand and yanked the drawer open, taking something out that rattled before vaulting over the edge of the bed and landing in front of both Taeyong and Jooheon. "Here, I found these," He said as he opened his palm to reveal an orange translucent pill bottle. From the brief glance of the label he got, Taeyong read the word "adderall". "Take one, Taeyong."  
     Taeyong stiffened, shaking his head. "No, I don't like drugs,"  
     "Where did you get that?" Jooheon asked—the pills were as much of a surprise to him as they were to Taeyong, apparently.  
      "On the floor of my manager's room. I looked it up and it's supposed to keep you awake or something."  
     Oh. "So it's like an energy drink?" Taeyong asked. He liked energy drinks.  
     "Yeah, but in like a pill. If you don't want to take it, it's ok, I just thought it'd help you stay awake so we could hang."  
     That didn't sound... _that_ bad, really, and Jackson did say he didn't have to take it if he didn't want to. "O-only... if one of you takes it, too,"  
     "Ok," Jooheon shrugged and took the bottle from Jackson, twisting off the cap to dump four pills in his hand. He handed two to Taeyong, then tossed his into his mouth, swallowing them with a swig of the water Jackson handed him. "Your turn, Taeyongie." He said.  
     Taeyong's anxiety was flaring in his chest, making him feel cold inside; however, he was determined to look cool, so he popped them in his mouth and swallowed them without any water—burned, but he felt badass. "Wow, so cool," Jackson said, closing the bottle and tossing it somewhere in the room, bright smile focused on him.  
      "When is it supposed to kick in?" Jooheon asked.  
     "I think like half an hour,"

     For Taeyong, it ended up only taking about 20.  
     Everything was bright and his heart was beating in his ears, the sensation of anything touching his skin heightened tenfold. He sat on the edge of the bed focusing very intently on Jooheon and Jackson cuddling against the headboard, Jackson watching Jooheon play a video game on his DS. Jackson lifted his gaze to him and winked, running a hand through his hair with a devilish smirk turning his expression into a flirtatious one. "Come over here, Taeyongie," He beckoned, nudging Jooheon over, who didn't seem to notice and promptly wiggled over. Taeyong crawled across the bed and settled in between them, gasping noiselessly at the feeling of Jackson sliding a hand over his back to settle on his upper arm—why did it feel so good? Maybe the drug was affecting him more than he'd previously thought. "This robe is really soft," Jackson commented, rubbing the fabric between his fingers, "Feel it, Jooheon."  
      Jooheon looked up from his game and smiled upon seeing Taeyong beside him, closing his DS to instead sit up some so he could stroke Taeyong's hip and side over his robe. "You're right, it is really soft,"  
      Taeyong bit his lip and looked away, his cheeks warming and chest feeling tight. "Stop..."  
      "Are we making you uncomfortable?" Jackson's hand retreated slightly.  
      No, that wasn't really it... Taeyong had, from the moment he'd first seen them, been very attracted to both of them, and having them come onto him like they were was a little much. However, his drug-hazy brain that was both foggy and crystal clear found itself focused on that and nothing else, so, against the will of his extreme shyness, he reached up and pushed one of his sleeves down to reveal a naked shoulder. He was breathing heavily, but you wouldn't be able to tell considering he was so quiet. "I..." He tried to say, but couldn't think of what else to add onto that.  
      It was silent for a few seconds, until Jackson asked, voice soft, "Do you know why we asked you to come here?"  
      Taeyong jumped slightly at the sight of Jooheon bending down into his personal space, but then relaxed upon feeling him kiss his shoulder. "T-to... seduce me?" He answered, gripping the bedsheet beneath him when Jooheon began kissing up to his neck.  
      "Yeah, among other things,"  
      Taeyong wasn't sure what that meant, but he trusted them more than he probably should. "Okay."  
      Upon him saying that, everything pulled away—Jooheon, his kisses, and Jackson from behind him. He sat up and looked around to find Jackson pulling a flat, white box out of a duffel bag on the floor, Jooheon a little further away from him taking his clothes off. Taeyong watched him with more concentration than necessary, focusing on every detail; each mole and freckle, how every part of his body curved, the dustings of hair, how soft his body looked, the way he... he stared at him like he wanted to eat him alive. _Oh God._ Just as Jooheon made a move to come closer, Jackson turned around and said, grinning, "Here you go, try it on."  
      Taeyong tore his gaze from Jooheon to the sheer pink fabric in Jackson's hands, grabbing it without thinking and holding it out—  
     He blushed right down to his chest and made a squeaking sound. "You—"  
      "Yup!"  
     What he'd been given was a short pink dress, completely sheer all around with pink faux fur along the top and bottom; the straps were pink satin, and there was a bra-like outline of the same material on the chest. It came with a matching thong, the thin "underwear" also sheer, except for in the front. Not that it mattered, since you could see everything anyway. "But that's so embarrassing..." He said quietly even though he was already taking his robe off.  
      "You'll look so pretty, though," Jackson replied, eyes locked on Taeyong's now exposed body.  
     Taeyong turned around as he took his underwear off so that they couldn't see his dick, then gently pulled the thong on, plucking at it here and there to get it comfortable (not that that was possible, really). After that, he slipped the lingerie over his head—fit perfectly. Even the bra lined up with his chest; he couldn't help but think that he'd look prettier in it with breasts of his own.  
      "Stand still," Jackson whispered in his ear. Taeyong did, feeling him slip something around his neck and then clasp it. He reached up and fumbled with it; from what he could tell, it was a velvet choker with a little charm attached to it. "Turn around, baby, let us see,"  
      Biting his lip and fidgeting to cover his crotch, he turned around, finding himself incapable of lifting his head to look at them. "Aren't you sexy?" Jackson purred.  
      "It looks like it was made for you," Jooheon added in a weak voice.  
     Taeyong turned at the waist, sticking his butt out and putting his index finger in his mouth, his left hand sliding over his chest to settle there; his heart was beating like crazy and everything felt hot, his brain running at maximum speed whilst also standing still in. Trembling, he said breathily, pupils blown wide, "C-come and get me,"  
     Jackson advanced towards him, but Jooheon held up a hand, a camera in the other. "Let me take a picture first."  
      Taeyong's legs were shaking from how turned on he was at just the thought of having pictures taken of him like this, but once he heard the snap of the flash, he whimpered, a dark stain spreading across the bulge at the front of his thong. "P-please," He whined.  
      With no hesitation, Jackson guided him onto the bed, lifting his arms over his head and bending one leg at the knee. Taeyong stayed in the pose until he heard the camera click, then grabbed Jackson's hand and led it between his legs under the dress, pressing it down onto his hard dick. He whimpered, Jackson letting out a shuddering breath. "Fuck, baby, you're a mess already,"  
     Taeyong tossed an arm over his face and groaned, bucking up into Jackson's hand with his hips shuddering, his thong wet from pre-cum. He could hear more pictures being taken, then the rustling of a bag, warm hands grabbing his legs and bending them back; the hand left his dick and he mewled, managing to tear his eyes open to see what was happening just as he felt something slightly cold and slick nudge at his hole. Jooheon was holding a lubed up... thing, shaped somewhat like an egg with a string attached to the bottom, a matching remote in his other hand. "What is that?" He asked.  
      "A vibrator. Loosen up for me, please," Jooheon told him softly.  
     Taeyong did, and the pink object was slowly pushed inside, nestled right up against his prostate; he twitched, wiggling his hips to get used to the feeling—it'd been a while since he'd last had something inside of him.  
      Suddenly, the thing began to vibrate and he cried out, bowing up off the bed with his hands gripping the sheets. "F-fu-fuck! Jooheon!"  
      It stopped, Taeyong relaxing back onto the sheets. "Get me the ring, please." Jooheon said. Taeyong looked down, watching Jackson take a little plastic bag out of the same duffel bag as last time; inside, there was a thick black ring with five spikes along the outside, shiny and squishy. He tore it open and took the ring out, then sat on the bed between his legs before gently pulling his dick out and stretching the ring around the base, just below his balls. It squeezed, _bad,_ but also excited him in some strange way; his eyelids fluttered and he moaned at the intense pressure building in his cock, barely able to see the camera lense past his lashes as Jooheon took more pictures of him, open and exposed. "You're so beautiful, Taeyong," He said, tone waivering. "Your voice is so sweet, it turns me on so much."  
      The vibrator turned back on and Taeyong thought his dick was going to explode, his eyes rolling back into his head, his whole body writhing against the sheets, the friction only arousing him even more somehow. His whole body was sensitive, much, much too sensitive, so when a hand dragged through his hair and gripped, he let out a disgusting, erotic sound that had both Jackson and Jooheon moaning low. "Fuck, that was so sexy, baby," Jackson said in a near-growl, stroking his head before fisting his hand in his hair again. "Open up."  
     Taeyong flitted his eyes open to find Jackson straddling his neck, thick, hard cock just centimeters away from his mouth; he smelled like cologne around his dick, too, and had neatly trimmed pubes. Yeah, he's definitely gay.  
     Huffing out a heated breath, he parted his lips and allowed Jackson to push into his mouth, grabbing at his hips and digging his nails in, his own hips still stuttering from the vibrator flickering between on and off. "Shhh _it, Taeyong,_ your mouth feels so fucking good," Jackson grunted, thrusting into him and almost getting his dick down his throat. "上帝，上帝."  
     "Look at me, Taeyongie," Jooheon requested.  
      Taeyong lifted his watering eyes to Jooheon; he knew how sexual he looked, mouth stuffed full of cock, eyebrows dipped, tears running out of his eyes, face and chest flushed a deep crimson. Jooheon took his picture a couple times, then walked around to the foot of the bed and climbed into it, turning the vibrator off and pulling it out. Taeyong felt empty without it, but the feeling didn't last long as something else was pressed to his hole. "This one's bigger, baby, so relax." He heard him say.  
     As best he could with his dick throbbing, Taeyong relaxed, feeling the small, rounded tip push steadily into him, growing bigger and bigger rather rapidly until it was stretching him wider than he's ever been; it hurt, but Jooheon was being very gentle, so after about a minute, the entire thing was in and the muscles of his entrance clenched down around the smaller end after the extremely large lip. It felt like a plug, which is probably what it was. He groaned deep in his throat, the vibrations rumbling up into Jackson's dick still in his mouth, making him moan in a very feminine way and snap his hips—this time, his cock did slide down his throat. Taeyong gagged and coughed, turning his head to get the dick out of his mouth so he could keep himself from throwing up. "Sorry, sorry Taeyongie," Jackson petted his head and cheek, cooing and shushing him.  
     "I-I'm okay." Taeyong rasped, voice rough from sucking dick.  
      "Switch,"  
     Jackson climbed off of him to make room for Jooheon, swapping places with him to be between Taeyong's legs instead. Taeyong fluttered his lashes and dragged his nails down Jooheon's chest, raising red welts as he did; Jooheon groaned, his eyebrows dipping, cat-like eyes half-lidded and pink mouth open just the slightest bit, releasing the sweetest little sounds with each lick Taeyong gave to his leaking cock. He tasted different: sweet, but kind of spicy, too, just like the noises he made when Taeyong took his whole dick into his mouth with his teeth grazing the outside of it, the surface extremely sensitive. Jackson fucked him slowly with the buttplug, wiggling it inside of him to repeatedly press against his prostate, ripping erotic mewls from him that were muffled by the cock slowly fucking his mouth. He was so close to coming that he could almost see it, but the ring around his dick kept him just barely on the edge, body limp and drenched in sweat, endless moans and whimpers rolling out of him on every uneven breath. "Please, I-I'm gonna come, your mouth feels so fucking good." Jooheon whined, his hands buried in Taeyong's dark, sweat-dampened hair, hips stuttering on each thrust.  
      "Take a break, baby, we haven't even gotten to the fun part yet," Jackson said as his hand controlling the buttplug stilled.  
      "Yeah, yeah, you're right."  
     Jooheon stopped and pulled out, the sight of his dick twitching and slick from saliva and pre-cum making Taeyong only want it inside him more. His entire lower half felt wet like an aroused pussy and it had him kind of wishing it was; at least then he'd be able to have both of them inside him at once. Having two holes sounded so amazing. "Are you ready, Taeyongie?" Jooheon asked, stroking his dick in brief, lazy strokes, lust-filled eyes staring a hole into his own.  
      "Fuck me, fuck me Jooheonie, Jackson, I-I need your cocks so bad, p-pl-please." Taeyong reached around Jooheon to try and touch his weeping cock as he spoke, hissing when he was finally able to from how close to coming the slight graze had him. "I need to come ssso badly..."  
      "You will, if you're good," Jackson told him gently.  
     "I'll be good, I promise."  
     "Mm,"  
     Taeyong's limp body was picked up by Jooheon and held upright in his lap after he moved them into the middle of the bed, Jackson coming up behind him and stroking his arms, gently kissing his neck and shoulders; he felt Jooheon pull his plug out with an obscene _pop_ and groaned at how empty he felt without it. "Are you ready?" Jackson asked.  
     "Yes, yes please," Taeyong whined, wiggling his hips.  
     "Okay, relax." Jooheon told him.  
     A brief pause, then a wet sound, followed by Jooheon moaning a little and Jackson whispering under his breath, "God, I'm so sensitive,"  
     He was about to ask what was going on when two warm, slick, fleshy tips pressed against his hole, pushing in as he was pushed down onto them. "Ahh," He breathed, squeezing his eyes shut at being stretched so far; the buttplug had kept him nice and loose, though, which is probably why they'd put such a big one in him. "Fff...ffuck, I... d-didn't know you'd, b-both be fucking me at o-once."  
      "We... made sure you could t-take it," Jackson said in a grunt.  
      "Stretched you good, lubed us all up." Jooheon added, dropping his head on Taeyong's shoulder with a guttural groan.  
     It didn't take long to get Taeyong completely seated onto both of them; he got impatient and took more than he was able to. However, in spite of how he'd usually handle it, the pain only turned him on more, and he let out a throaty moan as Jooheon's cock dragged deliciously over his prostate. "I-I-I'm, ssso full,"  
      Jackson dragged his nails across Taeyong's chest with a hiss, his hips rolling into the tight, _tight,_ hot space between Jooheon's dick and the wall of Taeyong's ass, pushing Jooheon harder into his prostate with each thrust. It was almost unbearable, but still so amazing that Taeyong didn't even realize he was blabbering until Jooheon covered his mouth with his hand and whispered in a rough voice, "Shh, baby, someone might hear you,"  
     "S-so-sorry, it just fffeels so fucking good, oppa~"  
     Jooheon mewled, his pink mouth falling open wider and a weak whimper escaping it. "I'm gonna come just hearing you call me that, Taeyongie..."  
     Behind him, he felt Jackson rest his forehead on his upper back and practically growl, the pain of his nails scratching the hell out of his chest causing a small, steady stream of pre-cum to flow out of the tip of his swollen, dark red dick and he whined. "P- _please,_ it _hurts,_ I need to come, oppa!"  
      Jackson tugged his head back by his hair so that it was against his shoulder and kissed him deeply, Jooheon joining them not long after to bring the intensity of the kiss up to an 11. Taeyong was delirious with pleasure, shaking so badly and so weak that he couldn't even keep a hold on Jooheon's arms, slouching all of his weight onto the both of them as they rammed him slow and deep; his hips swirled of their own volition to get more friction, but there was no more to gain. He was mindless, mewling, rutting against them front and back in an attempt to gain more stimulation to make himself come—no such luck. The cock ring kept him firmly on the edge, teetering just over the precipice until he cried, "I ca— I can't take it, oppa! Please, please Jooheon! Jackson, m-my c... my—"  
     Jooheon yanked the ring off and Taeyong came instantaneously, his whole body trembling and shivering endlessly as his hard, pulsing cock shot thin ropes of cum all over himself and Jooheon, eyes rolled so far back in his head that he saw stars. For a solid thirty seconds, he couldn't hear or see anything, only able to feel unbelievable relief and the intensity of overstimulation as Jooheon and Jackson continued to fuck him mercilessly. Jackson groaned, "Y-you're so tight now, sh- _shit_ Taeyongie."  
     Taeyong's limbs felt like jelly and he was weak, but the overstimulation and obvious stomach bulge were making him go a little crazy regardless of that—it felt so good. It hurt in a way, though that didn't register past Jackson licking his neck and twisting his nipples, or Jooheon biting his ear and whimpering, "I'm close, I-I'm gonna come, baby,"  
      To help him along, Taeyong kissed and sucked on his neck, moaning in as unrestrained of a way that he could; the response was shown by both Jackson and Jooheon pumping load after load of hot cum deep into his guts, their contrasting voices the most beautiful thing Taeyong had ever heard. He felt their cum drip out from around their cocks and run down his legs, and if he was being honest, it turned him on—or, it would've, had he not already orgasmed. Although the actual sex hadn't lasted that long, it was still so— "That was so amazing," Jooheon said breathlessly, pulling out to fall sideways onto the bed, pulling Taeyong and consequently Jackson with him; Taeyong snuggled up between them, head resting on Jackson's shoulder while his right hand held Jooheon's, his heart fluttering when Jackson kissed his forehead.  
     "I'm so exhausted now," Jackson mumbled, "Goodnight..."  
     Taeyong giggled at him rolling over to wrap his whole body around him, but wasn't bothered by it. "You're such a lightweight, Jackson." Jooheon teased. He soon joined their cuddle pile; their combined warmth and the even, slow rhythm of their breathing lulling Taeyong into a sweet, dreamless sleep, enveloped in the arms of his newfound lovers. Just before he fell asleep, though, he whispered, "I love you both,"  
      On the edge of sleep, he heard them say in response, "I love you too, Taeyongie."


End file.
